Destiny of The Batman
Destiny of the Batman is the third movie that Tim Burton has developed for his trilogy. Plot One evening, Waylon Jones, otherwise known as Killer Croc, was attacking a pharmacy until Carl Grissom's son David (Chris O'Donnell) showed up to stop him. David was a bounty hunter hoping to collect the money that Gordon put on Killer Croc's head. David nearly got killed by Killer Croc until Batman showed up to save him. Batman warned David to stay off the streets before leaving. Gordon then showed up to arrest David until District Attorney Harvey Dent convinced Gordon to release David since he needed him to testify against Charles Shreck, who was involved in his father's illegal business practices and his father also sponsored Grissom's criminal empire. Gordon agreed to it and let David leave his building without mentioning him in his report. On his way home, David got kidnapped by a mysterious crime lord known as Black Mask. Black Mask offered David a deal: in exchange for a disc filled with information about gangsters Sal Maroni, Phil Andrews, Buzz Bronski, and Chuckie Sol, David would give a testimony at the upcoming trial of Charles Shreck and it would dismiss the entire case. David refused the offer, but got knocked out by Harley Quinn (Madonna). Harley contemplates killing David, but Black Mask just yawned and left the disc on David's feet saying that David will give in since he is much like his father. Black Mask arranged for his associate Harley Quinn to kidnap District Attorney Harvey Dent (Billy Dee Williams). Fortunately, Batman was able to find Dent and rescue him. Unfortunately, this all turned to be a trap since all Black Mask wanted to do was capture him. Batman woke up unmasked to be billionaire Bruce Wayne (Michael Keaton) and Black Mask unmasked himself as Max Shreck (Christopher Walken), who survived when Cat Woman electrocuted his entire face. Shreck revealed how he traveled to the cemetery where the Penguin's parents were buried. Shreck rushed into the crypt, smashed Tucker Cobblepot's ebony casket with a stone, spent the next several days in hiding, and carved a piece of his father's casket lid into a fearsome black mask. Shreck revealed that he and the Penguin were brothers. Shreck was the "golden boy" of the Cobblepot family, whereas the Penguin was the deformed outsider. He was supposedly ashamed of his father, after he threw his baby brother into the sewer, and he emancipated himself from the Cobblepot family as soon as he became of age. While the people of Gotham believed that Shreck was killed by the Penguin, he gathered his pistol, several thousand dollars in cash, his entire mask collection, - and debuted as Gotham's newest crime lord, Black Mask. Black Mask was about to cut Bruce up with a chain saw, but Bruce was able to escape. Meanwhile, David handed the evidence that Black Mask gave him to Dent and Gordon, who both immediately planned several raids to get the mob bosses on trial. David even gave an honest testimony at the trial of Charles Shreck which got him convicted. Gordon and the GCPD appeared along with Harvey and discovers all the crime boss are arrested, Maroni is the last one in the room and they arrest him. Maroni fakes a coughing fit and reaches for his stomach medicine. It is not medicine but actually acid. Maroni hurls it in Dent’s face and he falls to the floor screaming. The D.A. is rushed to the hospital but once there he stabs a doctor and escapes. Angered at his son's conviction,, Black Mask sent several False-Facers to execute David, but the bounty hunter managed to lure the False-Facers into the territory of a rival biker gang, resulting in a shootout that left only David alive. Batman soon found out that a teenage garage mechanic named Dick Grayson (Marlon Wayans) was injured since he owned a garage in the territory and took him to Alfred so he can recieve medical treatment. Batman was angered at David had done and punched him in the face before leaving with Dick. David felt guilty since he considered himself responsible for Dent's disfigurement for the life of a boy. In the Batcave, Batman's looking up the origin of Harley Quinn, her real name is Harleen Napier who's the little sister of the Joker, She had a terrible childhood when her brother died, She was suffering from an terrible childhood. Batman felt guilty for murdering her brother and looked into Dick Grayson's past. Dick was a former acrobatic circus performer before his family was murdered when he was a boy. Dick then decided to get by as a mechanic on the streets of Gotham and he only owns a motorcycle. Dick is also a vigilante wannabee with Chris Rock outbursts. In her apartment, Harley's feeling tired and go wash her face in the bathroom, She hallucinates her childhood when she's been blackmailed by her local bullies in school into doing their homework or they'll tell everyone that she pooped her pants. Harley's brother Jack Napier shows up angered at the bullies had done to her sister and scared them into backing off by knifing one of the bullies. The other bullies flee with Jack laughing and Harleen began to admire her brother for he had done for her. Harleen then got angry and vowed to avenge her brother after seeing his hallucination in the mirror. At Wayne Entreprise, Bruce was having an meeting and met Professor Crane who was acting kind to him. Crane showed Bruce the dream cannon that can help people with nightmares overcome their fears and get good night sleep. Bruce kindly rejected Crane continuing on with the dream cannon and Crane was okay with that. Meanwhile, Dick Grayson recovered from the attack made on his life and began to explore Wayne Manor learning that Batman is actually Bruce Wayne. Dick decides to become a costumed crime fighter known as Robin and Alfred decided to make a costume for him. Black Mask decided to takeover Gotham by forming an alliance with the other crime bosses in order to take down Batman. Black Mask decides to get revenge on Cat Woman by kidnapping her sister and her husband. Selina learns of this and goes to Bruce for help. Meanwhile, David decided to talk to Gordon about what happened and Gordon comforted David by reassuring them that this wasn't his fault. Harley went to visit David to tell him everything she knew about Black Mask and David decided to tell Batman about it. Batman, Robin, David, Harley Quinn, and Cat Woman arrived to where Black Mask was holding Cat Woman's family. Black Mask killed her brother-in-law and forced her sister to eat his eyeballs. Feeling shocked at what he had just done, Black Mask fled feeling horrified at what just happened and Harley managed to corner the crime lord and beat him with a crowbar for abusing her. Batman talked Harley into ceasing her activity and managed to make Harley forgive him for allowing the Joker to get murdered. Cat Woman attacked Black Mask and that caused him to hang from his penthouse's balcony by one hand. Black Mask begged for help from Catwoman, but the vengeful thief gave him none; seconds later, the crimelord's grip broke, and he fell several stories to his death even though Batman tried to save him. Cast * Michael Keaton as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Michelle Pfeiffer as Cat Woman/Selina Kyle * Billy Dee Williams as Harvey Dent * Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth * Pat Hingle as Commissioner James Gordon * Chris O'Donnell as David Grayson * Marlon Wayans as Robin/Dick Grayson * Christopher Walken as Black Mask'Max Shreck * Dennis Paladino as The Italian/Sal Maroni * Andrew Bryniarksi as Charles Shreck Category:Tim Burton's Batman